futurecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Technocratic Socialist Republic of Feles Mundum
The Technocratic Socialist Republic of Feles Mundum is a Galactic Faction based out of the Bata Veil. The faction contains over 75 planets and planetoids, 28 billion citizens, and two races under one unified governmental system. History Ancient History Ancient Feles typically lived in small groups, referred to as clans or tribes. These clans consisted of anywhere from 10-100 members and were believed to be based upon maternal relations. The instinct to group remains in Feles, as they will form tight bonds with those they are near for long periods of time, but tend to disassociate themselves with foreign groups. The Feles' Scrolls of the Ancients ''begin over 9,000 years ago, during the First Agricultural Revolution. They appear to depict trade, war, and other interactions between the many tribes inhabiting (what is known today as) the Sshek Peninsulas. The scripts have been roughly translated from its original language, though much of the text has been lost due to decrement of the material in which it was carved. '''Disaster ' The Age of Disaster (BF3,000-BF2,000)(otherwise known as the Fall of the Elder) is a time of a rapid drop of the Feles population as a result of severe climate change. The race lost much of their societal, architectural, and agricultural advancement. It is unknown exactly what caused the rapid shifts, however recent studies of Batiel indicate that solar fluxuations may have caused significant changes in the atmosphere and magnetosphere of Mundum. Recent History The foundation of the TSRFM was set in place by the great diplomat and philosipher Karesh'Ni (BF415-present). 'Ni proposed to the Board of Nations a unified system of government. After the colonization of the largest of Mundum's moons, Yirinth, the Board accepted 'Ni's proposal and dissolved the borders separating their countries, creating Feles Mundum (BF313-00). 'Ni and the members of the former board of nations formed, as it is called now, the Old Governmental council. Under the unified government, technological research and development rapidly increased. The race had their first Faster Than Light engine by BF207 and quickly branched out to colonize more worlds and systems. The species discovered the United Factions soon after making planetfall outside the Bata Veil. In BF120, Feles Mundum was assimilated into the UF. The slot was soon vacated, however, and FM removed itself from the UF, along with several semi-nomadic human groups. The humans that broke from the UF joined the Feles, and together they revised and reformed the Feles Mundum government. On 00-00-0000, the new government was set in place and the Technocratic Socialist Republic of Feles Mundum was created. Government ''' The current governing system of the faction is a conglomerate of characteristics of technocratic, socialistic, and republican governmental systems. Councils of scientists, engineers, and technologists make decisions based upon the needs of the people. Each province has its own council. Decisions made in these councils are passed to the Colonial Councils, and then to the Governmental Council. The level of government in which the final decision is made is dependent upon the specificity of the matter at hand. Economy and business is shaped and regulated by the government, creating a framework on which the people can grow and prosper. Healthcare, education, scientific research, and other public services are paid for by the government. Feles '''Anatomy and Physical Characteristics § Carbon-based, Mammalian § Bipedal, Digitigrade § Average full height of a Feles is around 2 meters § Average weight is 90 kilograms (Earth gravity) § Skin is slightly thicker than that of a human § Skin is covered in a layer of short fur, ranging in coloration from rusty brown to grey to black § Muscle density is increased compared to a human § Adaptive respiratory system § Large pupil and ultra-receptive retina allow for exceptional low light vision vision § Large, swiveling, cupped ears allow fine directional hearing § Hands have four digits § two main middle digits § one large, apposable and opposable thumb § one small, opposable thumb § Double-hinged jaw (similar to Earth snakes) that produces a grinding or clicking sound when distressed. § Double larynx can be used to produce two different sounds or double harmonies, making Feles languages difficult for a non-Feles to master Psychology : Feles are very similar to humans emotionally and psychologically, however they tend to be slightly more intelligent and posess a natural instinct to goup together that is stronger than the grouping instinct of humans. Feles usually keep to themselves, giving them a reclusive appearence to those with which no bonds have formed and are unfamiliar with Feles culture. Society Family : Feles tradiionally live in matriarchal clans due to their natural instinct to group. A clan is based upon the family's maternal line and can contain many generations due to their long lifespan. When a Feles reaches maturity, he or she (usually males) will break from their birthclan to find a mate, though family ties are never severed. Nomenclature : The first part of the name of a Feles is it's clan name. The second piece is the title of the individial. Ex. Ssashek'Kai would mean that this individual is a member of the Ssashek clan and was named 'Kai by his or her parents. Feles will often adopt the name of their companion's clan or form a combination of the two.